


Mei Has Some Frosty Farts

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Fart Fetish, Farting, Gen, Inflation, Other, Vore, big belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 04:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Someone on tumblr requested I write a story about Mei swallowing her drone, which inflates her from the inside and gives her some cold farts and burps.





	Mei Has Some Frosty Farts

Mei’s ultimate attack had become infamous on the battlefield, for its wide radius, its ability to render most of the enemy team completely helpless, and the fact that there were very few other attacks which could counter it. Even Genji struggled to deflect it, or at least, he did most of the time.

Genji managed a miraculous, one-in-a-million strike with his sword, sending Mei’s drone back at her as it arced through the air. In an equally miraculous turn of events, Mei happened to have her mouth fully open while it flew, and it landed perfectly in her open mouth. Mei panicked for a moment, and in her confusion, ended up swallowing the poor drone whole.

Despite being inside Mei’s stomach, the drone was still programmed to release its cryogenic load. Mei’s stomach was filled up with the freezing substance. Mei winced, expecting a horrific, icy pain, but instead, what she experienced was a slight, chilly tingle, which was more enjoyable than anything else. Regardless, she was still being steadily filled, as her gradually expanding belly suggested.

It was hard to tell at first, with her incredibly thick jacket in the way, but it became clear to her, and Genji himself, that her drone was inflating her from the inside. Still, it didn’t feel too bad, the stretching was gradual and gentle enough. But, pain wasn’t exactly the problem right now. Despite how comfortable it felt, a belly full of cryogenic material would still slow down her movement, and she could see Genji coming towards her, sword drawn, for a follow-up blow.

Mei panicked. Even without a belly ballooned to the size of a watermelon, Genji’s blade would be far too nimble for her, and with her drone tucked comfortably away inside her stomach, still pumping out its cryogenic material and making her tummy gradually swell, she couldn’t erect an ice wall to shield herself either.

When Mei was nervous, she tended to get an upset stomach. Her belly rubbled and gurgled, and just as Genji raised his sword into the air in a blurry green arc, she let out an enormous belch. By time the burp was over, and it lasted several seconds, and was loud enough to be heard by her entire time, Genji was frozen solid in front of her, with his blade just inches away from her face.

"Excuse me!“ she said sheepishly. Mei was never one to skip out on an opportunity to be polite, even to an enemy encased in ice.

She was no longer nervous, as there was no longer a cyborg ninja trying to kill her, but her belly didn’t seem to be settling down. She let out another extremely chilly belch. Feeling a sudden rush of cold air erupt out of her was an indescribable feeling, and the burps only became more frequent as her belly continued to fill. Finally, the drone seemed to realize it didn’t need to pump out so much of the icy substance, or perhaps Mei’s stomach caused it to malfunction. The inflation stopped, and Mei’s stomach was now a good deal bigger than it was before, and was around the size and shape of a large beach ball.

Mei patted her stomach with a gloved hand, in hopes of soothing it. Instead, the force applied to her stomach had the opposite result, forcing out another burp, and then, a frigid blast of air from another, far more humiliating source. The frosty fart came with a tingling feeling, just as her burps had, but since it was coming from her ass, the sensation was far more embarrassing, but more pleasurable as well. Mei wasn’t sure whether to resist the sensation out of a sense of decency or savor it while nobody was watching. At least her farts didn’t seem to have any odor, as a result of their unusual origins. But, they still produced the sounds one would expect from a ripping fart, only louder, which was enough to make Mei blush with embarrassment. She was sure that someone, somewhere on the battle field would hear her noisy ass and somehow attribute the sound to her. She began mentally preparing her apology to herself for whenever she was confronted on it.

But, the sudden fart seemed to soothe Mei’s belly, at least for the time being. It was still bloated and round, but it was silent, no longing gurgling and churning uncomfortably and Mei felt no urge to release any gas of any kind. Some of the pressure was relieved, too, and Mei let out a sigh of relief, which also happened to let a bit of icy mist out of her body as well.

But, the peace was short-lived. It was muffled, but Mei recognized the unmistakable sound of her drone booting up from inside her belly. It had no more cryogenic material to realize, so instead, it merely moved around, trying to find a way out of its wet, sticky, unfamiliar environment. This, naturally, irritated Mei’s stomach again, and that resulted in her becoming extremely gassy.

Ice-cold farts ripped from between Mei’s exceptionally round, pillowy ass cheeks, followed by an

UUUUUUUUURP

from her mouth and a release of cold mist into the air. The gas did seem to serve some purpose, though. With every flatulent expulsion she made, she released a little bit of the cold material inside of her, and her belly gradually shrank.

With one final, enormous belch, her stomach shrank down to its normal size, which was, in fairness, still fairly round and pudgy. Her drone flew out of her mouth, and landed in on the ground in front of her, which was covered in a thin layer of slush from the freezing materials her burps had sent into the air.

Her drone looked to be normal and functional, if not a bit sticky.

Mei looked around her, to see if any members of the enemy team had heard her titanic belches and come to attack her. To her surprise, it looked like all of them had. She was surrounded on all sides by the bodies of the enemy team, all frozen in place as Genji had been. Apparently, she had been so preoccupied with her tummy troubles, that she hadn’t noticed a single one of her enemies sneaking up on her. But, that obviously wasn’t a problem, since Mei’s freezing gas alone was apparently enough to take care of them.

"I guess that means we win!” Mei said cheerfully, as she picked up her drone off the ground, doing her best to wipe it off with her sleeve.

"You did great,“ she said to her drone. “And as a reward, I’ll take you home and give you a good washing, you really need it!”


End file.
